Grim Darkness of the Future (song)
"Grim Darkness of the Future" is a song by American rock band Flex Girls. It is part of a concept album and musical that tells the story of the Durmont sisters and their nemesis Carmilla. Recording Fragments Grim's first part. Ellen's first part. Melody's first part. Lyrics verse 1 You You are Alive And I’m sure you would rather Stay that way I I am DEATH And you shouldn’t chase this goal That’s what I say Carmilla She has taken control of the strings of fate And my My role in the grand design has abated It is done The circle of life’s no longer what it was What it was What it is Is but a sliver of what once was So many dead But yet DEATH does not rule the land For DEATH is at an end When DEATH is not the end Stay your hand Stay away Swear off your vengeance and leave today This land is not safe For any who crave To remain Alive verse 2 Foul specter, how dare you To order us around? What’s dead should stay silent To your realm be bound Our vow is most sacred For our vengeance is just And once one’s avowed Continue one must! From her tomb she sprung Carmilla, the bitch She wants a taste of living? Well, My sword will scratch that itch! A life she has taken And a life I will claim DEATH herself won’t stop me I swear by our name hook My sister speaks harshly, but there is no lie In true Durmont fashion we shall have her die A queen of the dead should not be protected If DEATH herself’s enslaved it should be objected verse 3 You You are Foolish You will never succeed in this fight You shan’t make her die For here and now I shall claim your lives The Reaper I shall cut through your strings of fate And my My role is thus again fulfilled By guiding your souls Beyond the veil Though this time I must use fooorce Ellen I’ll use fooorce Melody Please don’t use force battle commences speaking Do you truly believe you can kill DEATH? speaking Not kill. speaking Exorcise! holds up a holy symbol and utters a spell, Grim falls to her knees speaking What have you done? Without DEATH, what is living? speaking We don’t need you to guide our souls. We will guide them ourselves. We do need you to stop supporting Carmilla, so that we can end her vile existence. verse 4 Oh, if you can’t join us Then we’ll seize the chance To take you and her down End this fucking dance I have grown tired So if that’s all you’ve got Begone from existence And in DEATH you rot Thot verse 5 Not You shall not You forgot That I am DEATH herself I do not rot But I I agree This struggle’s at an end I’ll lay down my scythe No longer enemies Though not yet friends So many dead But yet DEATH does not rule the land For DEATH is at an end When DEATH is not the end Stay your hand Take my hand And know DEATH is not the end When Carmilla is your friend When Carmilla bites your friend She may rise again Melody Our sister? Grim She may rise again Ellen Alive? Grim Not quite alive But not quite dead A weakness of silver But not of lead I am fading away… Seek out the witch If you want your sister to stay Alive Ellen Alive? Grim Not quite alive… Personnel *Grim - vocals *Ellen Drummond - vocals *Melody Goldman - vocals *Bobby Ostenberg - guitar *Gwendolyn du Lac - bass *Verve (civilian name classified) - keyboard *Seth Winters - drums Category:Music